Garuck: A True Warrior
Garuck: A True Warrior is a fan fiction by Chix777. It is about the saiyan Garuck. He gets sent to another dimension and must fight his way out at any price. But what lies in store for him... Characters This is pretty much, the cast of the story! Heroes *Garuck (SS-SS5) *Original Legendary Super Saiyan (LSS) *Cryo *Neno *Aqua *Xivor *Isobu Villians *Shibo (Supporting) *Helion (1st and 2nd form) *Destruction Kings *Ultimate Apes (Male and Female) *Original Legendary Super Saiyan (LSS) *Majin Warrior (Cryo absorbed, Neno absorbed, Original Legendary Super Saiyan absorbed) *Delta Shenron *Vioptier Saga 1: Helion Saga Chapter 1: Through the Black Hole Garuck, an unusual saiyan was flying toward a planet he was "supposed" to blow up. But he wasn't going to. Unlike the other saiyans, he wasn't evil. He just wanted to fight strong opponets. But then... "Whats that?" Asked Garuck. The spacepod rumbled and rumbled. Then Garuck noticed it. He was being sucked into a black hole! The black hole sucked him down and knocked him out... When he awoke... "Where am I?" He asked. He was on a strange planet. To his left he saw a warrior. "Look a saiyan. I'll kill him." Said the warrior. "Not likely." Said Garuck. This was challenge he was waiting for. Maybe he could get some answers from this guy... Chapter 2: Garuck vs Shibo The warrior charged at Garuck. Garuck fired a Kamehameha at the warrior. The warrior turned to water and the Kamehameha went straight threw him. Garuck followed it up with a Destructo Disk. The warrior sprayed water on the disk and a sphere of water engulfed the disk and turned it into water too. The warrior then absorbed the attack. "WHAT?" Asked Garuck. "I have no time to explain it to you, Saiyan scum! By the way, my name is Shibo. Now Die!" Said the warrior. "I won't die here." Said Garuck. "I am Garuck the saiyan." "Garuck the gone!" Said Shibo. "Ka...me...ha...me...HA!!!" Said Garuck, unleashing a full power Kamehameha. "Wait, what?!" Said Shibo as he was weakened greatly. He wasn't able to use his water ability fast enough. "Now leave," Said Garuck. "While you have your life." "I will get revenge, Saiyan! I swear on it." Said Shibo. Shibo then heeded Garuck's words and left. "Impressive..." Chapter 3: The demon, Helion! Garuck turned around to see a demon. "Who are you?" Asked Garuck. "I am Helion. The master of Shibo. You will pay for this!" Said Helion. "Come o-" Said Garuck. A Hell blast was coming right at him. "Woah." Garuck said as he dodged it. Hell beams came at Garuck and Garuck countered with a Buster Cannon. The Buster Cannon wiped out the beams. Helion then began to overpower Garuck. "Oh no." Said a voice. It was a villager. It was coming from behind them. Helion turned and laughed at the mass of villagers and villages watching their battle... "Oh no..." Said Garuck. Chapter 4: Garuck, the Super Saiyan! "Don't do it!" Yelled Garuck. "Too late!" Said Helion as he laughed wickedly. "Hell Bomb!!" Helion gathered hell energy into a giant sphere. Garuck could only watch in terror as Helion threw the attack. It was over for the villagers. The Hell Bomb destoryed the villagers and villages and was about to destory the planet, when... "Aero Cannon!" Said Garuck as he gathered wind energy and shot it like a giant beam at the bomb. Then the Aero Cannon pushed the Hell Bomb into space where the Bomb exploded in a spectacular explosion. "You... MONSTER!!!" Said Garuck. "What the..." Said Helion. Black clouds had gathered and lightning began to strike around Garuck. Garuck was powering up. His eyes were fading and reappearing. His hair and tail was becoming golden blond... "There's no way I can let you live... Not after what you did to them, the villagers. YOU MONSTER! YOU WILL PAY!!! PREPARE TO DIE! AHH!" Said Garuck as he finished transforming into a Super Saiyan. "So your power went up and your tail and hair became golden blond... Big Deal." Said Helion sarcasticly. "We will see about that." Said Garuck. I must be a Super Saiyan, thought Garuck. "Lets see what you got." Said Helion. "OK!" Said Garuck. "KA...ME...HA...ME...HA!!!!!" Chapter 5: Garuck vs Helion! The True Battle! Garuck unleashed a full power Kamehameha at Helion. Helion created a Hell Bomb and fired it at the Kamehameha. The Kamehameha absorbed the bomb and became a Hell Kamehameha. It blasted Helion with lots of power... "That should do it, I think." Said Garuck as the smoke cleared. "Not even close." Said Helion. "Hell Beams!" Beams of hell energy came at Garuck. Garuck dodged them and countered with a Special Beam Cannon. Helion used a force field to defend against the ki attack. Garuck used a comination of Buster Cannon and Finish Buster on Helion. Helion fired a Hell Cannon at the attack. An explosion was created. Garuck and Helion battled more firecely, with no side giving an edge. Garuck fired a Galick Gun at Helion. Helion used a Hell disk to counter. Garuck and Helion were going at it, tearing the planet apart... Chapter 6: Helion's Second Form! "Just because your a Super Saiyan... Doesn't mean you can beat me." Said Helion. "What do you mean? I am a Super Saiyan, the Legend!" Said Garuck. "This is what I mean. I can transform one time." Said Helion. "Liar!" Said Grauck. "We'll see..." Said Helion Helion began to glow crimson. He started to transform... "No! Kamehameha!" Said Garuck, firing a Kamehameha at Helion. The blast was absorbed and the was a flash of light that temporaily blinded Garuck... Helion had finished transforming. "So you weren't lieing." Said Garuck. "Duh..." Said Helion. "HELL BLAST MAX!" Helion fired a Hell Blast at max energy and Garuck barely dodged it. Then Garuck and Helion resumed their battle with each other with Helion slighty winning... Chapter 7: A Super Saiyan's True Strength! Garuck created a Spirit Bomb after stunning Helion. Garuck tossed it at Helion... Helion used Hell Burst on the Spirit Bomb. The Spirit Bomb was destoryed... "That's all? I have dragged this out to long... TIME TO DIE!" Said Helion. Helion shot a full power Hell Bomb at Garuck and the planet. Garuck powered up to full power. "KA.....ME....HA...ME....HA!!!!!!" Said Garuck, firing the Kamehameha at Helion with all the power he could muster. The Kamehameha blasted the Hell Bomb back at Helion. "WHAT? HOW IS THIS POSSIB..." Said Helion as he was erased by the Kamehameha. "Nice, saiyan..." To Be Continued in the Ultimate Great Ape Saga! Saga 2: Ultimate Great Ape Saga Chapter 1: Another Saiyan? Garuck turned to see a saiyan in black, purple and white clothes. "Who are you?" Asked Garuck. "A saiyan survivor." Said the saiyan. "I am Neno." "A saiyan surivivor? What do you mean? The saiyan race isn't dead. Where am I?" Asked Garuck. "So you must of come from that burst of dimensional energy. Come with me. It's not safe here." Said Neno. "Why should I trust you?" Asked Garuck. "Lets see. You don't know where you are and I am offering you answers. What other choice do you have? It's not like you could leave." Said Neno. "Fine." Said Garuck. And with that, Neno flew away and Garuck got into his pod and followed him. He hoped for some answers to it all... Chapter 2: Where It All Begins! Coming Soon... Category:Page added by Chix777 Category:Story created by Chix777 Category:Saiyans Category:Series Category:Fan Fiction